Un día de otoño
by SalveBlackHat
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles sobre momentos no relacionado entre Venomous y Boxman para el Fictober2019. 1 de octubre: Hojas/Leaves
1. Aclaraciones

¡Que comience el Fictober2019!

¡Que emoción!

Es la primera vez que participaré en el Fictober que será, en este caso será sobre VOXMAN después de los acontecimientos de Shadowy Venomous, estoy muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa.

Pero...

**_¿Qué es el Fictober?_**

Es un evento que consiste en crear un Drabble u One-shot cada día del mes de Octubre, por lo general hay una lista donde nos muestra que cada día hay una diferente palabra y en esa palabra se tratará la historia. El original es Inktober pero se aplica sólo en DIBUJOS.

**_¿Cuáles son las reglas?_**

(Las reglas varían, pero están son las que más he visto)

1\. En mi caso escribiré Drabbles, por lo que los Drabbles serán mínimo de 100 palabras y no más de 500 palabras.

2\. Cada día se tendrá que publicar de acuerdo con la palabra que está lista, sin saltarse la palabra o cambiarla.

3\. Terminar el reto. ( Espero que lo logre)

4\. Divertirse.

**_¿Cuál es la lista? _**

Utilizaré la lista que creó lil_wheezy_13, que la puedes encontrar en Instagram, Twitter o Tumblr.

Deseanme suerte en terminar y los invitó a unirse a este lindo evento.

También lo pueden encontrar en AO3 y Wattpad. ️


	2. 1. Hojas

_OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey._

_._

_._

**_Hojas_**

.

.

Boxman observa desde el balcón de su actual hogar como las hojas secas se desprenden de las ramas de los grandes y viejos árboles que rodean su cabaña, y aterrizan en el pasto de su patio. Bebe un poco de su té de manzanilla, relajando su cuerpo por el calor de la bebida y respira profundamente, sintiendo el aire fresco entrar en su nariz. Después mira a su acompañante el profesor Venomous, quien decidió visitarlo y pasar un agradable día juntos, perplejo por el increíble paisaje. ¿Será qué es la primera vez que ambos están apreciando a una de las maravillas de la madre naturaleza?

—Que hermoso—expresa Boxman apreciando los bosques frondosos que tienen un aspecto entre rojizo y amarillento—. Al estar demasiado concentrado en destruir la plaza y en el negocio de la villanía, hizo que me cegara de la realidad y no me percatara lo maravilloso que suele ser el otoño.

—Cierto…—habla el profesor Venomous dando un pequeño trago a su caliente té mientras contempla su alrededor—. Es tan agradable…—murmura tranquilo y sostiene con fuerza la taza, tratando de calentar sus frías manos con el calor que desprende la taza—… y relajante.

De repente el ex-villano deja la taza en la mesa que se encuentra a un lado de él, se levanta con rapidez de su cómoda silla, sorprendiendo al profesor por la repentina acción y, emocionado, Boxman agarra la muñeca de su visitante, que inevitablemente Venomous no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Vamos aplastar algunas hojas profesor—dice Boxman demasiado sonriente—. Sé que se escucha algo infantil y tonto, pero es divertido.

—¿Crees que es buena idea Boxman? Bueno... Porque entre más rotas estén las hojas, más difícil será quitarlas y..

—¡No te preocupes!—exclama emocionado Boxman—. De eso me encargaré después, por mientras hay que relajarnos y divertirnos un poco—entonces el villano retirado jala con poca fuerza la muñeca de su amigo, mientras este intenta no derramar el té en su ropa—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Con algo dudoso, Venomous acepta la invitación de Boxman. Deja su taza en la mesa y con pasos rápidos ambos pasan por los escalones y finalmente llegan al patio. Con tanta emoción, Boxman empieza aplastar las hojas secas en varios pedazo imaginando que son los patéticos héroes que una vez luchó, el sonido del crujido aumenta con cada pisada que da el ex-villano y eso lo emociona cada vez más. Por otra parte, para Venomous ver a Boxman aplastando hojas y riéndose como si se tratara de un niño, le resulta agradable y sonríe; así que toma iniciativa, da una pisada a un conjunto de hojas secas y suelta una risita.

—Que divertido.


	3. 2 Mantas

OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey.

.

.

**_Mantas_**

.

.

—Que frío...—se queja Venomous cubriendo con un montón de mantas en todo su cuerpo, la suavidad de la tela invade su escamoso cuerpo y le proporciona calor en una noche fría de otoño—. Ni siquiera es invierno y siento que me congelaré en cualquier instante.

Boxman mira preocupado al profesor Venomous mientras que éste se envuelve por completo de las mantas y no para de temblar; entonces el ex-villano le coloca otra manta que está en sus manos al cuerpo de Venomous, con la esperanza que la situación mejore un poco. Boxman sabe a la perfección que debido a los experimentos fallidos de Venomous para recuperar sus poderes cuando antes era LaserBlast, tuvo una mutación a su cuerpo, teniendo ciertas características de una serpiente como tener la sangre fría, por lo que Venemous siempre tiene problemas para mantener el calor corporal en las épocas de frío, a pesar de eso, Boxman no creyó que esas consecuencias serían un gran problema para el profesor hasta ahora.

—Falta unos días para que termine el otoño, es normal que cada día haga más frío—habla Boxman un poco nervioso—. ¿Seguro que estás bien Venomous?

—Sí, lo estaré—tartamudea el profesor, acurrucándose en la cama y sin parar de temblar—. No te preocupes Boxman.

El villano retirado fruñe el ceño, no tan seguro de las palabras de Venomous; por lo que sin previo aviso, toca la mejilla de profesor, comprobando una sensación congelada en su mano. Por otra parte Venomous parpadea un par de veces, quedando en shock por la acción inesperada de Boxman.

—¡Por el amor de Cob! ¡Cómo no me voy a preocuparme si te estás congelando!—exclama Boxman impactado por la condición actual del profesor—. ¡¿Siempre te pasa esto profesor Venomous?!

—A veces—confiesa Venomous con dificultad—, hay días que lo puedo resistir y otras siento que me moriré congelado en cuestión de segundos, pero estaré bien.

—Bien, ya escuche suficiente, no voy a permitir que mi visitante muera congelado—dicho eso, Boxman se mete debajo de las mantas sin pensarlo dos veces a la lado del villano y se acerca hasta poder abrazarlo, apoyando su frente con el pecho de Venomous—. Espero que esto no te incómodo... P.V. —murmura, sintiendo el aumento de calor de sus mejillas y a punto de morir de la vergüenza, que no es capaz de mirarlo.

—No...—susurra Venomous mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan y rodea el cuerpo de Boxman con sus brazos—. Que cálido…

* * *

**_¡Arriba el Boxy retirado y el Venomous que quiere recuperar el amor de Boxy!_**


	4. 3 Luz de luna

OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey.

.

.

**_Luz de Luna_**

.

.

Varias explosiones se alcanza a percibir a lo lejos, la caída de los meteoritos que está ocasionando una gran destrucción y el sonido de disparos de distintas armas mortales producido por los muchos enfrentamientos de bandas de criminales por la lucha de territorios, muestra un verdadero espectáculo para un par de villanos que lo disfrutan desde uno de los barrancos de la zona de peligro, en una noche fría a la luz de la luna.

—¡Esto es genial! —grita Boxman emocionado por el gran show—. Los días tranquilos que paso en mi cabaña son buenos y me agradan, pero ver la destrucción y el caos, me recuerda mucho a mis tiempos como villano y eso me pone realmente feliz. Muchas gracias por invitarme P. V.

—No tienes que agradecerme Boxman—habla Venomous contento, entonces un fuerte viento fresco producido por una explosión los ataca, moviendo sus cabellos a la dirección del viento y aumentando su emoción—. ¿Te diviertes, Boxman?

—¡Claro!—responde el ex villano, mostrando una linda sonrisa, mientras que la luz de la luna resalta más su rostro.

Venomous lo mira con amor, alza las comisuras de sus labios y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco. ¡Oh, por el amor de Cob! ¡Él es tan hermoso! No importa si las acciones de Boxman no eran con intención, siempre lo llegaría a sorprender y a enamorarlo cada vez más.

"¿Te diviertes, Boxman?"

Esa pregunta... Inconscientemente Venomous se cuestiona en dónde la había escuchado antes, tratando de recordar.

"¿Lo haces?"

¿Dónde la escuchó? ¿Dónde?

**"¡DIME QUE TE ESTÁS DIVIRTIENDO BOXY!" **

Venomous se exalta, siente sus labios temblar, un nudo sofoca cruelmente la garganta y su respiración se acelera, sintiendo que el aire no llega a oxigenar a los pulmones. Mira de reojo a Boxman, pero no ve al ex villano feliz, ve un Boxman paralizado, a punto de llorar y con su antigua ropa de laboratorio.

—¿Qué...?—murmura el profesor en completo shock—. Box...

De repente el villano se da cuenta que el escenario cambió, ya no encontraba en el barranco, disfrutando la destrucción que casa día presenta la zona del peligro, sino que ahora se encuentra en la fábrica de Boxmore. Venomous observa varias partes de los hijos de Boxman dispersos en el piso, chispas saliendo de las máquinas destruidas y tanto en las paredes como el techo con grandes hoyos provocados por la fuerza bruta de alguien.

Entonces Venomous los ve... A Shadowy Venomous y a su hijo en forma Turbo, riéndose descaramente y continuando con la destrucción de la fábrica.

—Por favor... Basta—murmura Boxman, pero las palabras no son suficientes para detenerlos

De repente...

—¿P.V. ?—habla Boxman preocupado, tocando el antebrazo del profesor y así trayendo a la actualidad—. Estás actuando un poco raro, ¿estás bien?

—...—Venomous mira a Boxman con una expresión triste en su rostro—. Sí, lo estoy... Gracias Boxman... Por todo.


End file.
